Tens Tardis
by redheadtardisxx
Summary: Rose shows back up on the Tardis after heartbreak, a surprise causes her to stay and life is changed for her and Ten forever.
1. Chapter 1: Returning Home

"Wha-What? What?!" The tenth Doctor stood shocked behind his console aboard the TARDIS, he had just left Pompeii, post Volcano day and had had a smashing good time. He was in the middle of deciding where his next solo adventure would be when he looked up to find none other than Rose Tyler staring back at him. If the look on her face was any indication, she was just as shocked as he was. "Theres no way...it can't be" He stammered as he left the console and made his way towards the stairs. After a minute or two of sizing each other up, he closed the gap between them in two big strides down the small set of stairs.

"Why am I here? How did I get here?" Rose said looking around the room that she had spent so much time in. It felt like a lifetime ago that she had last set foot in the blue box, and in a way she guessed it was. But there before her was the Doctor, her doctor.

Ten ran his hand through his hair, he didn't understand it. There was no logical reason he could think of that would explain why she had suddenly appeared on the Tardis, even UNIT in Rose's world, the parallel world didn't have the technology that she would need to jump to whatever random place the Tardis was currently hurtling through. Finally deciding that just standing there wasn't going to accomplish anything, and actually to be honest he was kind of excited to see her regardless of the circumstances. He opened his arms and chuckled. "Well c'mere you. Soon enough you'll have to fill me in on what's happening in your world, but right now a good hug and cup of tea are in order."

Rose grinned as she half leapt into his arms, after how her last few days had been there was nothing she wanted more than to be right where she was at that moment. The two continued there hug for a few silent moments before Ten quickly released her, setting her back down and stretched. "Right then, tea?" He said before making a over exaggerated turn and heading towards the small TARDIS kitchen. Rose chuckled softly before following behind.

Rose sighed as she folded her legs up under her body and leaned back into the booth, the TARDIS had apparently decided that the kitchen needed to look like a fifties diner for Rose's return and had switched out the old farm table into a Formica topped and stainless steel table that had two red and white vinyl bench seats,one on either side. Ten sat opposite her, eating jelly out of a jar with two fingers.

"So. Things good at home?" Ten said after sucking the jelly off his fingers and looking at her. "Mum, Pete, my clone, everyone good?" He continued.

Rose let out a deep sigh which told Ten even before she answered, that something was indeed wrong. The blonde took a deep breath before she explained the events of the previous two days. How Clone-Ten had gone on a UNIT mission, and had taken a fatal shot to the heart, and since he was identical to Ten in every way, except for being a human instead of a time lord he had died instantly.

Ten's usually chipper façade was replaced with a much more morose one. "Im so sorry. So sorry." He said. He hadn't really thought about the fact that the clone was capable of dying, and now felt horrible. It had been five years since the day he left Rose and his other self at Bad Wolf Bay, and he has never of guessed that that was all the time Rose would get with the clone.

Rose nodded slowly. She couldn't bear to think about it much, the death of the clone, the man she had married, was still fresh in her mind, it had after all only happened less than forty eight hours earlier.

Ten took one more scoopful of jelly, taking his time to eat it off his fingers and he though. Suddenly he dropped the jar and clapped his hands together. "That might be what brought you here. The TARDIS keeps an eye on you, and absorbed some of it all those years ago, its possible that it sensed your pain and brought you here. The one place it felt would make you happy again." He said slowly and softly.

It made sense to Rose, well kind of. Not entirely. But enough that she was somewhat comforted by it. She nodded, before looking down at her tea. There was no reason for them to dwell on the loss when she was sure he had plenty of stories that would keep her mind occupied for at least a little while. She took a gulp of tea before raising her head and looking back at Ten. "So what have you been into since I left?"


	2. Chapter 2: Barcelona

Ten shrugged. "You know the usual. Traveling here and there." The truth was ever since himself, Donna,Martha, Clone-Ten , Rose and Jack along with many many other people had taken down the master, he hadn't done anything out of the norm. Well norm for a time lord, it would definitely be out of the norm for a regular every day person. He knew the blonde, and he knew she wouldn't be satisfied with that answer so before she asked a million questions he continued. Telling her about his visit to see Donna, who was happily a mother. He had to keep his distance of course, but he had checked on her nonetheless. From that he explained about the lone Ood he had run across. And the party planet, where he had mistakenly married someone who later turned out to be Britney Spears granddaughter. "Bit odd, she was." Ten said after recalling the story.

Before the pair knew it, the tea had grown cold and a rather large rumble from Rose's stomach drew there attention from his travel stories.

Ten jumped up with the eagerness of a golden retriever and grinned. "Fancy a trip to get dinner?" He said nodding towards the console room. Since he still wasn't sure about the specifics to how she got aboard the TARDIS, he wasn't quite sure how she would get home, and for the time being he was liking having her around.

"Anywhere?" The blonde asked as she got to her feet.

A quick nod and wicked grin from the doctor and they were off, headed back to the console. Once positioned in front of it, a sense of deja vu set over the room. "So where will it be Miss Tyler?" He asked resting his hand on the switch.

She thought for a minute, and then as if they could read each others minds, grins spread across both their faces and at the same time they both said. "Barcelona."

It took several minutes for the duo to recover from hysterical fits of laughter, at least enough for Ten to program there destination into the TARDIS, but soon enough they were off. Whipping and whooshing through time and space until finally they landed on something solid with a thud.

Ten half skipped half ran I've to the doors, leaning against them. "Alright Rose Tyler, outside those doors is what you've been waiting for since before you knew me. Well this me.." He shook his head laughing. "Oh you know what I mean" he said before he leaned backwards pushing the doors open as he did.

Rose had forgotten how much the Doctor could make her laugh. Sure she had spent the last five years basically glued to the hip of his clone, and while Clone-Ten was nearly identical to the actual Doctor, she had always known in her heart that they were different people. She walked passed him and outside.

The TARDIS must've listened to Rose's stomach rumbling because it had landed outside some futuristic eatery where there sign was shaped like a squid. After exchanging looks with Ten, she shrugged and they made their way inside.


	3. Chapter 3: Confusion over shrimp Fries

After being seated by someone who clearly was not human, the pair looked through the translucent menus. Rose couldn't help but notice that every single thing on the menu had either scallops, squid or shrimp in it. Not her first choices, but at this point she was so hungry that she didn't really care.

"Can I take your order?" A slightly red skinned female of whatever species she was asked appearing at the side of the table. Rose made sure to make a mental note to ask Ten about the I habitants' of the planet later.

Ten handed her his menu and with a grin gave her his order. "Ill have the calamari." She nodded keying his selection into what looked like some sort of tablet computer.

Rose handed over her menu next and added her order to Tens. "Shrimp fries for me." She wasn't entirely sure what they were, but she knew back when she traveled to the states with the Doctor, fries were kinda of like chips, and for some reason shrimp was the only thing that sounded remotely good suddenly, despite the intense hunger she was feeling.

After the waitress had left, ten leaned over on the table, resting his head on his hand and sighed. "I've been thinking..."

Rose didn't verbally respond, but instead just nodded her head, the Doctor thinking could either be really good, or really bad and on more than one occasion it had been both.

"When you absorbed the Tardis, and were Bad Wolf, its almost like the Tardis became part of you and you part of it. Well Clone me was born on the Tardis, not nearly as dramatic as what you went through but still, maybe if the TARDIS sensed your sadness, it also sensed his death. Once Clone me was dead, and she knew that she couldn't repair him, it sought out you and brought you back." He sighed. Unsure of if what he had just said even made any sense.

Rose mulled over what she had just heard the Doctor say, it made sense well as much sense as anything involving the Doctor and the TARDIS did. "Suppose I should thank her then? " she asked trying to keep the conversation light for the time being.

"Send her a card now are ya?" A familiar voice drifted from behind her. And it took a few seconds for her to realize who it belonged to, at the same second that she realized who the female the voice belonged to was Ten had jumped up and squealed "Martha!".

Rose turned and offered a smile, partially because she was utterly confused and partially because she was happy to see her. While they had had more than their fair share of differences prior to taking down the master, it had turned out that the two actually got along. She too stood up and hugged Martha.


End file.
